


Missed You

by lorij (Murphtastic)



Category: RPS
Genre: Baby's First RPS, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-27
Updated: 2012-07-27
Packaged: 2017-11-10 20:56:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murphtastic/pseuds/lorij
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remember when Hugh guested on Twitch City? Yeah, me too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missed You

**Author's Note:**

> back in the day, RPS was TABOO, people. TABOO. I got side eyed by a lot of the fandom.

Callum closed the door to his hotel room with a sigh. Today had been extremely busy. His role was bigger than usual in this episode so he'd had to be on set all day. Felt like the old days on due South. Tossing his key on the dresser, he headed into the bathroom to get cleaned up.

Filming the scene with Hugh had been the best part. God, how many times had they started laughing? Enough times to finally disgust Don, which was saying a lot. Still, it had been like old times. Callum smiled widely thinking of the days and nights spent filming. The nights especially. "Oh, yeah," he whispered.

Callum quickly stripped off his clothes, wanting nothing more than to relax in a hot bath. Lucky for him, the hotel had a huge bathtub. He turned the taps on full, breathing in the steam. A small noise from outside caught his attention. Not bothering with a towel, Callum opened the door and walked out. Nothing.

His stomach grumbled a reminder. Food would be good. Hugh was always lecturing him about not eating enough. It's not like he did it on purpose, he just.forgot. Callum flipped through the room service menu. Nothing looked appetizing.

"S'matter, Cal? Can't find nothin' on the menu to satisfy your hunger?"

Callum whirled around and came face to face with Hugh. "Jesus Christ, Hugh! Where the fuck did you come from?"

The singer grinned widely from his perch on the dresser. He held up a key, twirling it on one finger. "Bribed the desk clerk to give me a key." Hugh hopped off the dresser and crossed the small room in several strides, coming to stop in front of Callum. "Miss me?" he said, running a finger down the blond's jawline.

"God, yes," Callum breathed. Definitely just like old times. Him standing here naked, Hugh checking out his body. "I was just gonna take a bath. Join me?"

Hugh's eyes darkened, tongue flicking out to lick suddenly dry lips. "If ya don't mind, think I'll watch from the sidelines."

Callum pretended to pout. "Fine."

"Christ on a crutch!" Hugh rolled his eyes at the other man. "Don't worry, I got plans for ya. Promise to show you a good time."

"Thought so." Callum could feel the singer's eyes boring into him as he headed into the bathroom. Stepping into the tub, he slowly lowered himself into the warm water, moaning with delight.

"You've been skipping meals again." Hugh sat down on the closed toilet seat and regarded the blond accusingly. "Remember what I told you about that."

"No, actually I don't."

"That's not buddies."

Callum's infectious laughter filled the bathroom. "Man, I missed that! Missed you, Hugh."

Hugh watched as Callum closed his eyes and leaned his head back. Cal looked tired, too tired. Working too much again, probably. The man just wasn't happen unless he was doing something. "Me too." Leaning over, Hugh pressed a kiss to the smaller man's forehead. "Missed kissin' you in the morning. Missed holding you at night. Touring sucks when you're not around."

"Mmmm,"

"You relax for awhile. I'll order us something from room service." Hopefully, Cal would take a short nap. Then Hugh could ravish that gorgeous body to his heart's content. "Be right back."

"Don't be gone long, lover." The sultry tone in Callum's voice promised good things to come.

 

********

Room service tried to tell Hugh they were closed for the night, but with some not-so-gentle persuading and the promise of a special bonus, they were quite accommodating. Knowing that Cal probably hadn't eaten for some time he ordered steak and a bottle of wine. Couldn't hurt to show his on-again, off-again lover a little romance.

He really did miss having Callum around. When Bruce had told him that some actor was going to be touring with the Headstones, Hugh had laughed in the director's face. Bruce was not amused and told him to grow up, this guy was going to be his co-star in Hard Core Logo. Hugh had grudgingly agreed to give the man a chance, all the while preparing himself to hate the guy.

But when he and Callum had shook hands hate wasn't what he felt. More like a spark. Was it love? Hugh didn't know for sure, but it was something. Turned out the two had a lot in common and spent many nights talking. Well, talking after sex, but still talking.

When filming had started on Hard Core, they had continued the relationship. No one really seemed to give a rip except Noel-the-nosy-screenwriter. Noel who'd had the nerve to think Hugh couldn't carry the movie. Callum had been pissed as hell when that damn book had come out, hinting at their relationship. Not that he was ashamed, Cal was just a very private guy.

A knock on the door interrupted the singer's reverie. Room service wheeled a covered cart into the room. Hugh tipped the man generously, sending him out the door with a smile.

"Cal? Dinner's here." Pushing open the bathroom door, Hugh walked in. "Cal? C--" It finally sunk in that his friend had fallen asleep. With his head resting against the wall, eyes closed, Callum looked very peaceful and relaxed. The singer hated to disturb the blond, but didn't want him to skip another meal either.

Leaning down, Hugh gently shook the slender shoulder. "Wake up, sleeping beauty. Soup's on."

Callum's eyes fluttered, then opened fully. "Wha--? Hugh?"

"None other, baby." 

"Thought you were a dream." The last word was punctuated by a jaw-cracking yawn.

"I'm the real deal, Cal. Now, c'mon, get that cute butt out of the water and onto the bed." Hugh stepped back as the other man stood up and reached for a towel. "Need some help with that?" he said, grinning deviously.

Callum stopped drying himself off to stare at Hugh. A snort escaped his lips."Please, you couldn't handle this."

"I seem to recall 'handling' it quite well before."

The actor swallowed heavily. "Yeah, but you're out of practice." A memory of him and Hugh making love flashed through his mind, waking his still-sleepy cock in the process.

Hugh advanced slowly until he was face to face with Callum. "Just likeriding a bike. Once ya learn," The dark head dipped down to kiss and suck lightly at the neck offered to him. "You never forget." he finished,admiring the mark he'd left behind.

"Riding a bike, huh?" murmured Callum, as he gently grabbed Hugh's face topull him in close for a kiss.

Both men groaned as their lips met. It really had been too long. Tongues clashed against each other and dueled for superiority. Finally, after several breathless minutes, Hugh broke the kiss and regarded his friend fondly.

Callum gave him an irritated look and leaned in for another kiss. The irritation turned into hurt when Hugh pulled away. "Hugh--" His next words were stopped by two big fingers pressed against his lips.

"Plenty of time for that later. Right now dinner's waiting."

Callum's stomach chose that moment to announce that it was hungry. The blond flushed and ducked his head. "Good point. Eat first, fuck later."

"You sweet talker, you. Here's your robe." Hugh tossed a robe at the other man. "Nothin' personal, just don't think I could concentrate if you're sitting there naked."

"Perfectly understandable, I have been known to have that effect on people."

Hugh grabbed Callum's hand and tugged him into the other room. "Sit," he pointed to a chair. "Eat," he uncovered the dinner tray.

"Ooo, steak. How did you know I was in the mood for a big piece of meat? And wine?" Blue eyes met brown, communicating desire. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were trying to seduce me."

The singer placed a hand on his chest, affecting an innocent look. "Who, me? Seduce you? Never!" Hugh grinned and leaned forward to whisper in Callum's ear. "But I am going to fuck you within an inch of your life tonight."

Callum's eyes widened slightly. "Promise?"

"Cross my heart."

"Well, what the hell are you waiting for?" He reached out for Hugh's hand only to be redirected towards the plate of food. "Oh, yeah. Didn't you get anything?"

"Unlike other people, I've been remembering to eat." Hugh gave the other man a stern look. "Cal, how many times do I have to tell you? Don't forget to eat. You're skinny enough as it is."

Callum waved a hand in Hugh's direction. "Yeah, yeah. You and Liz worry too damn much." He paused to take a bite of steak. "I can take care of myself, you know. Been doing it for a long time."

"It's not polite to talk with your mouth full."

The blond took a sip of wine and smirked at his friend. "Never heard you complain when it's your cock in my mouth." The smirk widened into a full-fledged grin as the mouthful of wine Hugh had just taken ended up on the floor.

"Are you trying to give me blue balls?" The singer wiped at the wine spots on his shirt.

Callum stood up and stretched, his spine cracking loudly. "Nah. I was trying to get you into bed, but if you don't want to..." He trailed off, looking longingly at the bed. "I guess I'll have to sleep all by myself. Just sleep. In that huge bed. All alone..." A forlorn sigh followed.

Hugh knew that he was in trouble. When Cal gave him the 'No one wants to fuck me' look, all was lost. He debated for a moment, torn between making his friend eat more or jumping him. 

As it turned out, the decision was made for him. Hugh watched, mesmerized, as Callum rubbed at the back of his neck, then trailed his hand down the collar of his robe. The long fingers paused for a moment, then continued on their journey until they reached the belt. After a moment's tugging, the belt came undone and the robe fell open.

Hugh made a sound that could only be described as a whimper. The open robe revealed golden skin still slightly damp. Dark eyes remained fixed on fingers that stroked down the well-defined chest, stopping to lightly pinch a nipple. The singer's tongue flicked out to lick suddenly dry lips. "Don't start anything you can't finish."

Callum smiled lazily. "I finish everything. You know that." His hand drifted lower and hovered above his belly, middle finger lightly tracing patterns.

"Didn't doubt it for a second." Hugh couldn't stop staring at that hand. A thought invaded his passion-fogged brain. "You're not too tired for this?"

"Never too tired for you." Callum's smile widened, hand reaching down to gently grasp his hard cock. He slowly stroked the length of it. "Can't you tell?" 

"Cal..." 

"Don't you want me, Hugh?" The blond stuck his lower lip out, pouting. He knew no one could resist his pout. Callum moved slowly backwards, stopping when he felt his legs hit the bed. 

Hugh groaned deep in his throat. "Fuck, Cal. You're such a fucking tease." He closed the distance between them in two long strides and grabbed Callum around the waist. "Shouldn't tease wild animals," growled Hugh, kissing the other man fiercely.

"Thought that was 'Please don't feed the wild animals.'" Callum gasped when his mouth was released. Hugh's only response was to kiss him again, tongue thrusting in deep, grinding his hips against him.

The kiss broke when both men came up for air. Hugh reached up and pulled the robe off the slender shoulders, tossing it behind him. "Goddamn, you have a gorgeous body." He said, awed.

Callum blushed, turning his head toward the wall. "Don't start that again."

"I speak the truth." The problem with Cal was that he didn't want to hear compliments. Drove Hugh crazy trying to figure out why.

"Yeah, whatever... So, you gonna kiss me again, or stand there like a dink?" The actor's tone was challenging. Things were progressing too slowly for his taste.

"What's the matter? You got a hot date?" Hugh couldn't stop himself from asking. He had seen the way Don looked at Cal. Knew they had kissed in that movie. Could he help it if he was a little envious?

"What if I did?"

"Better fucking not!" Anger, jealously, and a little bit of fear welled up in Hugh. Surely Cal wasn't... He was instantly reassured by the look on Cal's face.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding!" Callum gave him a contemplative look, as if trying to figure out why Hugh would react like that. "Jesus, Hugh. Jealous much?" he smiled to soften his words.

The singer was at a loss. He didn't quite understand his reaction either. "I...well...it's just..."

Cutting off the flow of words with a kiss, Callum wrapped his arms around Hugh and tilted back. They landed on the bed hard, drawing a "Ooof!" from the actor. He didn't give the other man a chance to speak, just kept kissing him. After several minutes of serious tongue action, he felt Hugh start to relax and loosened his grip.

Hugh sat up a bit, bracing himself with his elbows. He looked down at Callum, brown eyes asking questions he couldn't say aloud. "Sorry, Cal. For a second there..."

Callum looked at him affectionately. "Doof. Don's a cool guy and we're friends, but that's it. We're friends. Got that?" The dark head nodded. "Good. Now quit bein' all insecure and kiss me, you fucker."

"Pushy, ain'tcha?" Hugh tried to keep the relief he felt out of his voice."Just friends, huh?" He pulled back and sat up, straddling Cal's hips.

"Just friends." Callum cocked his head to the side and studied Hugh for a moment. "There is something though.."

Hugh was suddenly worried again. "What?"

"Yeah, that's what it is."

"What?!"

Callum laughed loudly at the look on Hugh's face. "Have you noticed that I'm bare-ass naked here?"

"Fuck, yeah," Hugh leered. Who the hell wouldn't notice?

"Mmmm," said Callum. "You, on the other hand, are not." He grinned seductively, tongue flickering out to lick his lower lip.

Hugh blinked, still focused on that pink tongue that was teasing him. "Good point," he said, rolling off Callum and standing up. "And the peanut gallery can refrain from making comments about my lack of a tan."

Another delighted laugh from the bed. "That wouldn't be buddies, now would it?"

"Fuckin' right it wouldn't be." Hugh was just starting to pull his shirt off when a knock at the door stopped him. "Thought you didn't have a date."

Callum's brow furrowed. "I don't," he said, grabbing for the robe. Pulling it on quickly, he made his way to the door calling, "Who is it?"

"Cal? It's me." The voice was muffled but recognizable.

"Shit," whispered Callum. What the hell was he doing here this late? Hugh was not going to be happy. "Just a sec." Before he could turn around, big arms encircled his waist, squeezing tight. Almost a little too tight. But that was Hugh being Hugh. He didn't play well with others.

"Who the fuck is that? They better have a good-ass fuckin' story for showing up at your door this fuckin' late." Hugh knew he was holding Cal a little too tight, but couldn't help himself. "Tell 'em to fuck off," he breathed in Cal's ear, nipping at it lightly.

"Ohhh..." Callum almost lost his focus, which was surely what Hugh had intended. Reaching an arm up he pushed Hugh's head back. "I can't, sorry. Give me ten minutes."

The knock came again, this time more forcefully. "Cal? You okay? Open the door."

"Son of a bitch!" It was that fucking Don McKellar. The one who can't seem to keep his hands off of Cal. Hugh was angry beyond belief. "What the fuck is that little bastard doing here?" he yelled, letting go of the actor and pushing him roughly away.

Callum looked stunned as he stumbled back, slamming into the door. "Hugh-"

"Save it!" Hugh snarled. "You fucking him, Cal? Is that it?"

"No, I--"

Hugh didn't wait for the answer, just reached out and grabbed Cal by the arms. No one pulled this kind of shit on Hugh Dillon. No one fucked with his feelings like that. No one got that close. No one made Hugh Dillon love them and then fucked him over. No one. He punctuated each thought by slamming Cal against the door. Each successive slam was harder than the last and he kept doing it, couldn't stop doing it. Until something slammed into his balls.

Hugh dropped to his knees, hands cupped around the aching area. He couldn't speak, it hurt so bad. He was dimly aware of the knocking at the door becoming a pounding and then the door was opening. The pain pushed Hugh back into reality. What the hell had he just done? Cal had to hate him.

The door was still wide open. Hugh staggered to his feet and ran out the door, ignoring the voices calling him back. He'd screwed it up for good with Cal this time. There wasn't any going back.

********

"Cal, what the hell is going on? You all right?" Don's voice broke through Callum's disbelief. "Cal?"

Callum shook his head, trying to clear it. Sighing heavily, he scrubbed a hand across his face. "Yeah, I'm fine." Hugh had taken off, but to where? Shit, this was bad. He hadn't meant to kick him like that. It was his own damn fault. Cal knew how possessive Hugh could get. Should have never teased him.

"No you're not. Was that Hugh? Did he hurt you?" Don stood in the open doorway, a concerned look on his face.

God, this was fucked up. Callum dropped onto the bed with a sigh. "No, he didn't hurt me. You just picked a bad time to show up unannounced, that's all."

Don sat on the bed next to him. "Guess I should have called first, huh?"

Callum clamped down on the sudden urge to laugh, knowing that he would sound hysterical. "Calling would have been good. What did you want, by the way?"

"Just wanted to drop off a script rewrite."

A script rewrite. He might have lost Hugh over a fucking script rewrite. Callum had no idea where Hugh would go. Since being on the wagon, he didn't really keep up with the bar scene. Hugh could be anywhere, drinking himself into a stupor.

This sucked.

********

He didn't get far. Not with aching balls and an aching heart. Hugh ended up in the hotel bar, nursing a glass of Jim Beam.

He was a fucking moron. Cal didn't have anything going on with Don-the-Dork. They were friends, just like Cal said.

Say it loud. Say it proud. "Hugh Dillon is a fucking moron."

"You got that right." Hugh turned around on his barstool and came face to face with Don.

"Oh, it's you."

Don smiled sardonically, "Now why didn't that sound like 'Hey, Don, have a seat'?"

Hugh turned his back on the other man. "Cause that's not what I fuckin' said."

"Why thank you, Hugh, I will have a seat." Don took the barstool next to the singer and signaled to the bartender. "Club soda."

"Fuckin' weenie," Hugh muttered under his breath.

Don chose to ignore the comment, instead thanking the bartender with a smile. They sat in silence for a bit, neither wanting to be the first to speak. Taking a sip of his club soda, Don met Hugh's eyes in the mirrored wall of the bar. "You are, you know."

"What, a fuckin' moron?" Hugh knocked back the last of his drink and motioned for another one. "I already know that, dipwad."

"You should tell Cal that," Making a great show of studying the bar, Don continued. "He's under the impression that all this is his fault."

"Of course he does. Callum thinks everything is his fault."

"Well, this isn't his fault. So what are you going to do about it?"

Hugh shrugged, "Who says I'm gonna do anything?" Sure, he sounded tough, but inside he was worried for Cal. Goddamn him, why did he have to take the blame for everything?

Don took another drink of his club soda and stood up. He leaned in close, so that his mouth was even with Hugh's ear. "If you fuck this up, you will lose the best thing that has ever happened to you. Are you that dense that you can't see he loves you?"

"He--"

"Yes, he does. Now go fix it or lose him forever. Don't fuck it up because if you let Cal go, I'll be there to pick up the pieces." Tossing a few bills on the table, Don gave Hugh one last warning glance and then he was gone.

"Shit." Cal loved him? Hugh couldn't figure it out. Why would someone like Callum Rennie love someone like him?

Maybe it was time to find out.

********

The elevator ride up to Cal's floor took forever. Hugh shifted anxiously from foot to foot as he watched each floor pass by one at a time. Of course, the car stopped on every other floor to let someone on or off. On the fifth floor, a group of giggling teenage girls got on. They spent the ride trying to act like they weren't staring at him while whispering in each other's ear. Hugh settled for giving them his much talked about 'Look of Death' as they got off.

Finally he was alone in the elevator with just two floors to go.

Two floors and a walk down the hall to see if there was anything left to salvage.

If he were Cal, he'd throw his ass out. Serve him right for being such a jealous bastard. Part of Hugh hoped that wouldn't happen. The other part whispered gently that he wasn't worth half a shit anyway, so be prepared.

The elevator dinged, cheerily announcing its arrival on the tenth floor. For a moment Hugh couldn't move, couldn't bring himself to step out of the car. What if Cal told him to fuck off? That's what he would do. But them, Callum didn't get jealous like Hugh did. Callum trusted Hugh. And that's what made this so goddamned hard.

Would Cal ever trust him again? 

Hugh threw himself out of the elevator, almost getting caught in the closing doors. Suddenly he didn't want to wait any longer. Something told him to get his ass to Cal's room and fast. He rushed down the hallway, navigating the twists and turns with surprising agility. 

As he rounded the last corner, Hugh heard a door open and close. Putting on a little extra speed, he closed his eyes tightly and prayed that Cal was still in his room.

Two seconds later, Hugh Dillon learned that one should never run down a hotel hallway with one's eyes closed. 

********

Don had given him the rewrites and the two men sat in silence for a bit. Then Don had gotten up, patted Callum on the back and smiled.

"He'll be back, Cal."

"Will he?" Callum's voice was dull. "I really fucked up this time, Don. This is all my fault. If I hadn't--"

"Don't you say that! Don't you ever fucking say that!"

Callum looked up, amazed. He'd never seen Don McKellar get pissed before. It was a sight to behold. "Well, it is."

"It's not! Stop blaming yourself for other people's fuckups." Don's voice was getting progressively louder.

When there was no reply, Don stood up and began to pace back and forth. "You always do this, Cal. Every time. When are you going to realize that not everything is your fault?" Don knelt in front of the actor, placing a hand on his knee.

Callum said nothing, blue eyes fixed on the man in front of him. He wanted desperately to believe what Don was saying, but it was hard to do after a lifetime of thinking otherwise. "I--I don't know."

"Promise me you'll try."

Dropping his head for a moment, Callum studied the hand on his knee. "I'll do what I can."

Don nodded, "Guess that's all I can ask."

Callum said nothing, the silence between them deepening and becoming awkward. "Don't want to be rude here, but could you...go? I need to do some thinking."

"Callum Rennie is never rude. Only truthful." Don stood up, knees popping loudly. "Wow, I must be getting old." Laying an affectionate hand on the other man's shoulder, Don squeezed gently. "Just remember what I said, okay?"

"Do my best," Callum smiled crookedly.

The smile disappeared as soon as Don left.

He had to find Hugh and he had to find him fast. No telling what he might do in the state of mind he was in. "Goddamn rock stars!"

Quickly pulling on his clothes, Callum headed for the door. He knew a few of Hugh's regular haunts and figured he would start his search there. Callum patted his pockets. Wallet, keys, lover. Nope, lover seemed to be the only thing missing.

Callum headed out the door, letting it slam behind him. He started down the hall at a brisk walk and was promptly run over by something vaguely resembling Hugh Dillon.

********

Whoever he had just mowed down was pinned underneath him. Hugh was afraid to open his eyes for fear he had landed on a woman.

"Hugh?" came a muffled and confused voice.

Hugh opened his eyes to find Callum staring up at him. "Cal?"

"No, the fucking tooth fairy. Get off me, you're heavy."

"Sorry," Hugh levered himself off of the other man and sat back on his haunches. 

"Didn't your mom ever tell you to 'walk, not run'?" Callum sat up and moved so his back rested against the wall.

Hugh smiled in spite of himself. "Nope. Ma believed in letting me figure out things for myself."

Callum snorted. "I met your mom, remember?"

"Oh, yeah. Never mind." Hugh was suddenly nervous. What the fuck was wrong with him? God, but he was confused. "Look, about before. I'm--"

Callum stood up abruptly. "What say we continue this in the room?" He dug in his pocket for the key. "I was just coming to look for you," he said, unlocking the door.

"Why?" Hugh followed Cal into the room, furiously trying to think of a way to explain his actions. He kept his eyes focused on the floor, not able to meet Cal's eyes. "You deserve someone who can treat you right. Not some stupid fucking jerk."

"Hugh, look at me." Callum waited until Hugh looked up before continuing. "You do treat me right."

Hugh couldn't believe what he was hearing. "How can you say that after what I did? God, Cal. I'm so fucking sorry. I-I should go." Callum grabbed his arm and held on tightly. 

"So that's it? Just going to walk out, huh?" Callum dropped Hugh's arm. "Well, fuck you, Hugh Dillon! I know you didn't mean to. I love you, doesn't that count for anything?"

"I'm sorry," Hugh whispered, closing his eyes. He felt Cal move closer and then those long arms were encircling him, holding him close. Hearing himself make a small, needy sound, Hugh hugged Cal back as hard as he could. He rested his head on that bony shoulder and let himself relax.

"I know you are. I know."

"I love you."

"I know that too."

"I'm tired." And he was. Hugh couldn't remember when he'd been this tired. 

Callum steered him towards the bed. "Then we'll sleep."

"Just sleep?"

"Just sleep. For now." Callum maneuvered them onto the bed and under the covers. 

Almost asleep, Hugh had to have the last word. "But we can fool around later, right?"

The sound of Cal's laughter followed him into sleep.


End file.
